Dead Love
by Maiannaise
Summary: Victoria Swift or better known as Tori Swift was an orphan along with many others, but when life becomes too much she commits suicide. Tori Swift however did not stay dead she was resurrected and is given powers and a second chance on earth. Moving to Sweet amoris, she meets the man she saw once before.
1. Prologue

Prologue: The Beginning

Many people think they know me. They don't. After leaving middle school with no one but myself, I found that being alone is not a comfort it is torture, being bullied is not something you think will go away it stays with you forever no matter what you do.

* * *

Pain, Blood, So much blood. I tried to remember what happened and all I remember is me falling.

"Are you alright there?" I heard someone say, I looked around.

"Hello?" I said when I finally found my voice.

"Is anybody here? Help me! Where am I?" I shouted, I was about to try again when it appeared and spoke again. It looked like a boy not much older than me with silver hair and with a yellow eye and a green eye.

"You are in-between the world of living and dead, all you have to do is make up your mind where you want to go." He started to leave

"Oh and by the way the world in-between the world of living and dead is called Kyota and the reason you ended up here is because you're a Kyotan which is a term for a supernatural that can do multiple powers but died to get those powers and left never the same. But I bet you didn't know that did you?" I shook my head

"Who are you?" I replied but he ignored my question.

"Well got to get going. See you then. Oh and the name is Lysander." He said before disappearing into the darkness before I stepped into the light.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, Advice and tell me if i nailed it or just killed it**


	2. Life is hard, Death is easy

Chapter 1: Life is Hard, Death is easy

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Urgh" i said while I slammed my alarm. Oops broke it…again, great one of my many powers that I hate which is super-human strength has broken my alarm with me as its host.

Fabulous.

I got dressed ready for school wearing a blue ripped dress, black leggings, white converses and many accessories such as a white bag and gold hoop earrings.

I look at myself in the mirror. Yeah I look fine if you look at it the right way.

Pale oval face, ruby-red lips, straight raven hair with flecks of silver and red in my hair, which I obtained after my death and green eyes with yet again flecks of silver and red. Yep, got that after my apparent death as well even the eye colour is new.

Oh, well the new life I have been given seems a lot better even with my…talents.

Walking up to my new school gates, I stop, this school is looking pretty decent with blue exterior and fancy double doors someone would have thought it was a private school but it's actually a public school and then I see someone I thought I knew. Keira? No. I have to stop myself from thinking that when we both committed suicide.

Anyway, when I found the courage to walk up, go to the student council room, and get my timetable for school. I saw multiple people staring in the corridors, I mean what's there problem I have never seen them in my entire two lives. Finally, when I got to the student council room I asked the golden-haired boy

"Excuse me I was enrolled yesterday but no-one gave me my timetable for school."

"Oh, okay let me have a look. What's your name?" he replied while look through some files.

"Tori Swift but the file might be under Victoria Swift since Tori is my shortened name" I babbled,

"Okay, how old are you?" he asked politely.

"Um…my birthday is the 1st of September 1997 if that helps and I am 16." I said. He pulled out a file

"Victoria Swift, 16 years old, born on the 1st of September 1997. Is that the file?" he asked. I nodded

"Okay then, you now have English. Do you want me to lead you to English since I have that class as well?" He asked. I nodded

"Cool, follow me madam." He said. While leading me I soon found out how perfectly annoying he is and I soon had electricity sparks readily available on my fingertips. (Again… one of my many talents producing and taking electricity also I have earth but that doesn't affect me that much) Therefore, I had to calm down otherwise the golden boy would be knocked out for the rest of the day or it would end his life.

During our walk, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Nathaniel. This is the English room" he replied while opening the door rather loudly with 30 odd students staring at Nathaniel and me.

This is going to be a great day. Hope they believe that I am much very normal as they are. Hopefully.

* * *

**Give me some advice and review as such. Tell me what you thought of it since im pretty new to this.**


	3. Meeting Classmates

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the Kyotan part

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Classmates

"Victoria Swift or Tori Swift which ever name you like, please come up and tell us about yourself." asked Ms Boise.

I sigh. This is my last class which is music and I have done this tell us all about yourself all day no big deal.

When I get up there, I say, "My name is Tori Swift, I am 16 and I use to live in Yorkshire until I moved here in Sweet Amoris. I can play piano, drums and the guitar." I go and sit back down when she asks the question I most fear with will make them pity me.

"What do you parents do?" she asks.

I pause and say, "I don't know."

Mrs Boise shakes her head and replies, "Ask them tonight I am very interested since parents evening is coming up and I want to know who I am looking for."

I sit back down managing to get away from her grasp. I see sparks on my fingers. Geez twice a day has to be a world record and with that, I try to get my emotional side under control. Until some redheaded punk decides to talk to me, "Tori Swift. Cool name don't think it's as cool as you are. The name's Castiel"

Geez someone hitting on me already has to be a nightmare. Suddenly I become emotionless and say, "Go shove it up you're a*s where the sun don't shine." He smiles wickedly.

"If you're going to do that I suggest you try another girl otherwise if you're going to continue you are not going to even make it to the bell." I threaten.

He turns and leaves, very wise of him but doesn't go far he starts chatting with another redhead next to me and she gives pretty much the same response that I did.

Then she comes up to me and says, "Wow, you rejected Castiel not many girls can do that. I'm Iris."

"Thanks! I think Castiel has something wrong with him since he chats up so many girls." I say.

"Well, he only chats up the ones who are pretty and who are new but he never chats up Amber since she is Nathaniel's sister and Castiel and Nathaniel don't like each other." she whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I whisper.

"Because I think Castiel is listening on our conversation so can I have your number so we can chat more?" she whispered.

I nodded and wrote down my number for her and she did the same for me but wrote down a time at which she would call tonight, half four is enough time for me to explain my situation to Ms Boise, get home, and chat to Iris.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGGG.

I collected my stuff and waited until everyone was gone and said, "Ms Boise please may I speak with you in private?"

"Sure. So Tori what do you want?" she asked.

"I would like to say that I am an orphan and have no parents since none adopted or fostered me." I replied. She looked shocked but I continued,

"I said that I don't know what my parents did since I don't want anyone to pity or anything because of it." Ms Boise looked shocked and I left the classroom promptly.

While I was walking home I met three very bossy girls beating up some poor kid, I pulled him away from them and took him to my house to clean his cuts, wounds and fill his empty stomach.

I asked, "You're okay. Do you have your home number so I can call your parents?" he nodded and took his phone out dialled his home phone and gave me the phone during the time it was ringing.

In about two seconds, after he gave me the phone his mother picked up. I told her the story and said to drop him off at the park for his brother to pick him up.

I agreed and said that I would stay with him until he saw his brother and I then hanged up the phone told the boy what the plan was and took him to the park.

After two minutes at the park, a certain redhead came into the park with a Belgian shepherd and much to my dismay he came over to me, smiled and said, "Thank you for looking after my brother."

I was shocked "Um…You're welcome. Nice dog by the way." Then he walked away which made me furious for his rudeness and I stomped home.

Later, Iris called and I told her the whole incident and asked if she wanted to sleep over at mine and talk some more in which she said yes that was fine as long as it's cool with your parents in which I ignored the parent bit and said yeah it's cool and hung up the phone.

Getting ready for the sleepover, I scheduled a date in which I need to ditch school and practise and control my powers since they defiantly need controlling and If I get angry in public and show one of my power that would be not good.

When Iris came, I ordered pizza, we chatted more, and I found out that those three girls that were beating Castiel's Brother were Nathaniel's sister Amber and her friends Lee and Charlotte so I have to avoid them until I get my powers under total control otherwise I might blow their heads out of proportion.

At around about ten I got voicemail from Castiel -no idea how he got my number- and he told me to meet him at the park in an hour or he is coming to my house.

I told Iris about the voice mail and said that I should go and if I am not back in an hour, she will call the police.

Arriving at the park, I decide that I should have let him come to mine since this park is scary at night.

When I decided to go home, he decided to arrive and open his big fat gob "Hey there, going somewhere Tori." He asked.

I nodded "Yeah, going back to mine, Iris will wonder where I am." I tell him.

Total lie but it is better than no answer at all.

"Aww but I wanted to get to know each other a little better." Castiel begged like a little child. I shook my head. Geez he is a total lunatic

"Castiel leave it to me." called a very familiar voice. The voice came down from the tree and came into the light

"Lysander!" I called in total shock and I asked Castiel "Do you know what I am?"

He nodded and said "A Kyotan of course" which made me curse under my breath.

Great. Just great.

"What do you want with me?" I mumbled

"I want to see what you can do." Lysander told me.

I could feel the electricity sparking up. "I'm having a practice session in the forest in a couple of days so I can show you then." I shouted completely furious with larger sparks coming from my fingers.

Both Lysander and Castiel could see that they made me mad so they moved back well Castiel did, Lysander moved forward.

I ran back to my house using my super speed since I was that angry and leaped over my back garden fence so I would land in the back garden without Iris spotting me and I stayed there till I was calm and knocked on my back garden door.

No answer.

I phoned Iris and she said she was still in the house. I went round to front of the house and found I went to my next-door neighbours' house instead so I walked to my actual house and let myself in.

Where I saw Iris scared as anything watching Saw so I sat down gave her a hug in which she turned Saw off and asked me what happened and I told her the bit without any Kyotan power stuff or Lysander in the conversation.

At around about quarter past eleven we both decided to go get our Pjs' on and go to sleep.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	4. The wrath of Amber

**Disclaimer: I dont own My candy love I only own the Kyotan race, Tori swift and my plot**

* * *

Chapter 3: The wrath of Amber

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Urgh, Tori turn your alarm off," complained Iris.

"I can see you woke up on the wrong side of bed. What you wearing today." I replied while turning the alarm off.

"T-shirt, Ripped jeans and red converses. What are you wearing today?" Iris replied.

I shook my head "You're going to have to wait and see." I say while heading to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I come out wearing a blue skirt, white poke-a-dot shirt, red hanker-shift around the top button of my shirt, white bow flat shoes and Curly hair.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Iris exclaims

"Yeah yeah, come on let's go to school." I replied.

When we got into school, Castiel greeted us and then my worst nightmare of a person came along to school Lysander wearing his Victorian era clothing

"Hello, Tori we meet again." He replied while kissing my hand, which made me angry.

"Yes, hello nice to see you Lord Lysander." I sarcastically replied causing Iris to have a fit of giggles.

"Come on Iris, let's go to our form room." I told Iris who was still in her fit of giggles even when we reached the form room

When we got to form room, I then realized that I had Castiel, Lysander and Amber in my home room.

Great.

I sat down next to Iris in form room and had Lysander on the other side of me trying to talk to me through both notes and conversation.

He later called Castiel over to come and chat to him since I was giving him the silent treatment.

While he was chatting though I read some of his notes, which mostly said, when is the practise?

The other notes were saying, why I was ignoring him. I replied on the note on practise session saying tomorrow at noon and passed it to him causing him to smile while Castiel and Iris just looking plain confused.

After form room, Iris, Lysander and me went to English. Lysander and Iris sitting next to me but instead of me going to the front it was Lysander going to the front.

I found out that pretty much everything he told the class was a lie since he was always in Kyota.

Well somewhat since, he is not in there now. I wondered why he had left throughout the majority of English.

I stopped wondering since Iris introduced me to some of the other girls called Melody, Violette and Kim.

They told me there was also Rosalyn but she was on trip with Leigh, who is her boyfriend.

After three or so classes with Lysander, finally time came to lunch.

I sat with all the girls whom I had met in English. Lysander and Castiel also joined our lunch table when they had their lunch, which caused all the girls the sigh as if they are in love to either Lysander or Castiel. Probably Castiel.

During lunch, Lysander only talked to Castiel or me and vice versa with Castiel, which caused the girls to chat to me saying where I had met Lysander; I lied and I said I had met him at the park near the fountain and caused the girls to think it was rather romantic.

As if.

When we were drawing the end of lunch, Iris asked me to come with her to the loo, which I said yes since I am such a good friend to her.

After she had gone to the toilet, we were then leaving the bathroom when Amber and her posé came and put their angry faces on when they saw me… I am screwed.

"Sorry Iris for dragging you into this. Can you do me a favour and leave this bathroom to go tell the teacher I'm ill so they don't come here but tell Lysander and Castiel I'm here though since they will pester you. Okay" I whisper

She nodded and left the bathroom without a word from either Amber or the posé.

To break the silence I say, "Ok Amber, what you want."

Which she then rather angrily replied with "We want you to leave this school so can be with Castiel or Lysander."

I shook my head, "Castiel doesn't like you or any of your family, whereas Lysander doesn't like to talk anyway except the people who he already knew, so they both are a long shot for you so get over them!" I shouted.

Anger started to burn inside of me. Wait! This has never happened before; I panic and run the exit neatly dodging Amber and her posé trying to keep me in this bathroom.

I run in the corridor only to be stop by Lysander and Castiel.

Luckily, I manage to kick them in a certain place and get to the wood next to the school before the power I have now possessed hurts anybody.

Spasms rock my body and heat is building inside my body, I scream from the pain.

Suddenly, fire comes out from my mouth and my body and I realize that if I had not escaped Amber, Lysander or Castiel they would be dead now and so would the rest of the school.

After a minute of intense fire breathing, my heart rate starts to cool and have realized that I have burnt most of the trees that I can see.

I sigh, geez I defiantly need anger management.

When I start to head back, my legs start to become weak and I hear names calling me but they would never reach me in time so I sat down for when I fell on the floor from exhaustion and passed out.

Swaying motions around me, am I dead? I think to myself.

Nah I hear footsteps probably someone carrying me. Wait! Who is carrying me? I try to think who it is carrying me. Lysander? Castiel? Iris?

"Is she going to be okay?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

I think to myself, should I say something?

I finally say, "Yeah, I'm going to be fine." I jump at the sound of my voice.

Geez I sound messed up, like really messed up.

I then am put down on to…concrete? I open my eyes and find myself in a room with Castiel and Lysander. Goodie.

I find them staring at me I look at me to find what they are staring at.

"What are you staring at?" I say completely confused, I stare at them since they are staring at me too. Geez what is with them?

"Nothing you just look…different like more tanned than you usually look." Lysander said I nodded

"Yeah, that's because I got my other power since I know we usually get 2 main powers and a few sub powers. Which is odd since I've got my third" I replied.

Both he and Castiel exchanged a look before smiling "I know one but what's the other two you've got for when I tick you off." Lysander said. I sigh.

"Electricity is the one you know about, the one I got today was fire and I've had earth for a while as well. Lucky me." I said sarcastically. Both Lysander and Castiel laughed

"Anyways I got to be heading home, sorry with what I did earlier today it was because of the power meltdown. Also if the wood near the school is destroyed don't say anything, I'll fix it later." I said in between laughs and I grabbed by stuff that Castiel and Lysander had so graciously brought here and headed home.


	5. Power Practise

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Kyotan race and the plot**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Chapter 4: Power Practise

Walking into the forest with Lysander and Castiel, thinking about why I invited them. I mean why I told them in the first place I would never know.

After several minutes, I find a good spot to practise away from civilisation. Yeah, this should be a good place, clear opening and all.

I then grab my stuff, put it behind a tree, get two chairs out from my bag, place down next to the tree and say,

"You and Lysander sit here and you're staying there till I've finished practising so get comfortable." I said to Castiel.

He snorts, "Like I'm going to do that."

Anger start building inside me like it did yesterday with Amber "You two sit down on those chairs or I will burn you into a crisp." I threaten.

Before either of them can reply, fire comes out my body and both run to where the chairs were.

"I told you so," I say while trying to hold a scream due to the immense pain in my body and throat

"Focus Tori." shouted Lysander while Castiel was watching with a smirk on his face

"I'm trying to Lysander." I say with my throat burning up while my body cooling down.

Suddenly, fire comes out of my mouth and coming six inches away from the both Castiel and Lysander.

After a short while, the fire stopped and I dropped to my knees causing the guys to come over and help me up.

"Hey, are you ok Tori?" Castiel asks while Lysander examines my body and throat.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get on with the Electricity practise." I say while nodding my head.

"Are you sure?" Lysander asks

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road." I say while walking towards my bag. I rumble through my bag and find what I was looking for which was a target much to the boy's surprise.

"Target practise with electricity?" questioned Lysander

"Yeah, sure why not?" I reply

"Awesome. She'll be able to have a great shot at us next time we cheese her off." Castiel smirked

"Exactly." I say while grinning like a Cheshire cat

I walk over to a tree and place the target near the foot of the tree. I concentrated my energy and tried to project it to the target. I missed by about ten centimetres off the target.

Castiel smirked, "You missed."

"I'd like to see you try." I said while trying to focus my energy. I tried again this time, success! It hit bang on the centre. Castiel face was in shock.

"Ha, Castiel guess it was a bull's eye" I said between laughs looking at Castiel's face.

"Well done Tori!" exclaimed Lysander, "Would you like to do some sparing with me?"

My eyes widened in shock, "Really! Okay, I'll give it a shot."

Lysander and I stood opposite each other in the clearing; I was wearing some old track suit whereas Lysander was wearing his good old Victorian outfit he always wears to school.

"You first Lysander, so I can practise how to block" I said, literally shaking in my skin. Suddenly Lysander created ice and shot it at me; I quickly saw the advantage and though of an angry memory then breathed fire. Cool. I shot my electricity bolts with one hand while using my other hand to crack the earth underneath Lysander's feet; I managed to crack to floor underneath him that provided a good distraction for him, which made me hit him right in the stomach with one of the electricity bolts.

"I think I win." I said, pretty surprised that I beat Lysander

"Yeah, I agree with that you look like hell Lysander." Said Castiel surprised, I suddenly realise he is knocked out but just. Thank the stars.

"I knocked him out Castiel," I said which caused Castiel to give me a strange look. "What! You knocked the most powerful Kyotan I know out! " exclaimed Castiel, I gave him a strange look.

"Guess you know someone powerful then him and how many Kyotans' do you know?" I questioned, eager to know how many Kyotans Castiel actually knew.

He sighed, "Most of them, Lysander is the Prince of the Kyotans which is why I was surprised you beat him. He's the second most powerful before his dad the King of Kyotans and now he is the third most powerful before you and his dad."

I stood in disbelief, really me powerful. "Really? Wow! I have never been powerful before." I exclaimed, me and Castiel stood in silence for an hour till Lysander started stirring

"What happened?" said Lysander looking completely dazed.

Castiel looked at me in disbelief then said, "Tori hit you with an electric bolt when she distracted you and knocked you out" Lysander gave me a funny look

"Really!" exclaimed Lysander while looking at me rather curiously.

I nodded my head, at the same time Lysander stood up, walked over to me and said, "Are you okay Tori?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You got shot by one of my bolts, how are you." I asked

He chuckled, "I'm a little dizzy and feel super exhausted. How long was I out for?"

When I was about to say how long but Castiel said it for me, "About an hour mate, we should get you home to your brother." Lysander nodded and we proceeded to help him up but when he could not walk, Castiel gave me a look of pure disbelief. We supported Lysander to help him walk in silence so after 5 minutes of walking I break the silence

"What ranking is Lysander's brother?" I asked Castiel, which gave me a confused look from Lysander in which Castiel explained, "While you were knocked out, I told Tori that you were the second strongest but now you are third strongest and in answer to your question Tori Lysander's brother Leigh is now fourth strongest but is also the prince of the Kyotans along with Lysander."

My face paled, "Isn't he the owner of the clothes store?" Lysander nodded while Castiel just shrugged his shoulders as if he did not care.

"Why do you know so much about the Kyotans, Castiel?" I questioned, which caused for us to stop

Lysander said, "He's a –"

"LYSANDER!" Castiel shouted causing me to jump and let go of Lysander and Lysander fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Lys" I apologised while Castiel gave evil glares to Lysander.

"Don't say a word Lysander or else" Castiel said evilly while crunching his knuckles on his hand.

"Why Cassy Wassy? You scared I won't like what you are." I teased in a mother's voice, which caused him to try to punch me but I hit him with an electric bolt to knock him out.

When he was knocked out, I asked Lysander "What is he?"

Lysander took one look at Castiel and said, "He's a necromancer, he doesn't like it though. All the dead people want wishes to be fulfilled which naturally being him pisses him off a lot" I nodded in understanding

"Come on let's get you and Castiel home. Can you walk Lysander?" I asked in which he shook his head. I grab a leaf and give it to him to put under his feet. Then, plants form around him and start to move under his feet creating a plant conveyor belt

Then, I grab Castiel and put him on the plant conveyor belt to take them home while I run using my electric speed to beat them to the Clothes store since I did not know where their house was.

After five minutes, I see the plant conveyor belt with Castiel passed out and Lysander lying on and gently lift them off the belt.

I start to pull Lysander off but he says, "I can walk now, don't worry" I nod and say, "Okay, I'd better be going then" I start to turn but Lysander grabs my hand, he starts saying, "Um… Tori um…" He sighs, "Don't worry, be safe." He let go of my hand and walks away with Castiel with me left plain confused.

**Lysander POV:**

I walk away from Tori while carrying Castiel, what is the matter with me. Why was I about to say, "_Tori, would you like to go on date with me later"_ why did I stop, that electricity did more to me than I thought. It messed with my heart.

As I arrive to Castiel's flat, Demon Castiel's dog to help recognise ghosts between humans greets me with a wet lick on the face. I put Castiel on his bed and give Demon some food before closing the door and heading to my house that I share with Rosalyn and Leigh.

I open my front door to find Leigh and Rosalyn in the lounge looking through some old photos of Rosalyn's. I walk over to the photos to see a picture that looked a lot like Tori. I asked Rosalyn "Who is that?" she walked over to look at the picture "Isn't she cute, she was eight years old and she got bullied a lot so when she was about fifteen-sixteen she committed suicide along with her only friend. She survived but she was without a pulse for at least an hour when we found her but her friend Keira I think her name was, stayed without a pulse, I never saw her after that she went to go live on her own. Moreover, a month later I left and moved to Sweet Amoris and met the most handsome man of my dreams" Rosalyn said, while Leigh kissed her on the cheek. I gave him a funny look, walked to my room, and fell asleep.

* * *

**How did you like Lysander's POV. Did I do okay? Tell me what you thought in the reviews.**

**I've got lots of stuff later on for the next two weeks so I'll try to put the next chapter up as quick as I can.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!**


	6. Tori's Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own My candy love I only own the Kyotan race, Tori swift and my plot.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tori's Past**

**Castiel's POV:**

I wake in my room. Odd? Lysander or Tori must have brought me here. Tori that motherf**king bi**h why did she zap me unconscious for? Oh right I was about to punch her. Lysander has fallen head over heels for that Kyotan bi**h. I get off the bed, grab a sandwich for breakfast, and give Demon some food.

After that, I check my brother to see if he is still asleep, since I had to look after him while our parents went on holiday for a week. Lucky buggers. Yep, he was asleep; he still had a mark where Amber and her gang beat him up. I am going to have to give him self-defence lessons at some point.

Suddenly, I heard a bark from Demon. Must be another ghost. I look round the corner it is a female ghost with fiery red hair and green eyes. She looked about our age with bloody pyjamas and one bunny slipper.

I go up to her and say, "What are you doing here?" which causes her to jump out of her skin and turn around with a frightened expression and took a good look at me.

"Um… I am here to talk to Castiel the necromancer. I want to talk about something." She told me, I shook my head in laughter. "My name is Castiel, what the f**k do you want to talk about." I asked rather rudely.

"I'm here to talk about my best friend Tori Swift who died with me. I want to see her again." She said, my eyes widened in shock and I managed to stop my mouth falling down. This is gonna be difficult. "I won't be able to do that." I say while walking away which caused her to grab my shoulder and spun me around to look at my face. "Why not" she said almost in tears, I sigh this girl sure loves Tori. "Two reasons why. One because she didn't die and two I can't summon a person who is alive" I say, while looking into her eyes rather annoyed "But, I can take you to her since she lives in this town." She eyes lit up in excitement "Really, oh my god thank you so much. How come she is alive and I'm not." She asked still excited about seeing her best friend. I ignore the question, I grab my black leather jacket and my shoes with the girl by my side, and I head out the door.

**Lysander's POV:**

I wake up with one thing on my mind. Tori Swift. There are true horrors in her life and I would like to know about them and help her through them. I run downstairs, grab Rosalyn and take her to the old photos.

"Tell me all you know about Tori and her friend Keira." I ask politely, she nods her head. "Okay, Lys I'll tell you about them. I will tell you about Keira first, Keira was a girl who was rebellious out of the orphanage but scared and unsecure at the orphanage. Due to this she never got adopted there isn't much about her only Tori knows full information on why Keira jumped of a four story high building with her." My eyes widened in shock Tori jumped. Seriously!

"Tori however is a different story, Tori was a quiet child, was always clumsy and due to that she got into fights with the older kids and they bullied her for it. Since she was a quiet child, she would never say a word about it. She was a silent sufferer. After a year, she met Keira and they became best friends but the bulling still continued. On the night of the 21st of July when she was fifteen, they went to the tallest part of the orphanage and jumped. Keira died but Tori didn't she managed to escape and with several life-threatening cuts in the process. When she came out of the hospital, she was greeted with balloons but she was a new person. She declined them all and went to her room, after an hour she had her bag and said she was going to live on her own. All the kids who bullied her said sorry but she declined them she said _"I want to be alone and stay alone I'm a danger to society." _and she left and we never saw her again. Is that good enough for you?" she said which I replied with "Yes that was lovely Rosalyn." Hugged her and started to run to her house to ask her story about Keira and a bit more, on why she died.

**Female Ghost's POV:**

I follow Castiel out while thinking OMG; I was actually going to see Tori again. This is so exciting. I squealed while Castiel and I were walking to her house. It is quite a long walk, I must say. "Oh, golly gosh I'm nervous." I say to Castiel who gives me a 'whatever' look. Urgh, stupid cherry haired necromancer obviously doesn't like us ghosts and I'm going to change that opinion real quick. "Cherry, why don't you like us ghosts?" I say that while we are waiting by her door, he turns round rather quickly.

"The reason why I don't like you ghosts is because you bother me all the time and I have a life unlike you ghosts and I want to live mine…," he says in a scary voice during that time the door opens and the person behind Castiel sounds a cough. He turns around immediately grabs whoever is at the door's shoulder and pushes me forward to give me a look at the person who was at the door. Its Tori I jump for joy mentally she looks different though and frozen in shock.

**Tori's POV:**

I wake up, and think of Lysander. Does he think of me as a friend or does he love me as like a crush? I switch the light on. However, when it does not work I fumble to grab some krave hazelnut chocolate and eat that for breakfast. At ten in the morning, the doorbell rings; when I open the door it is Lysander.

"Hi Lysander, would you like to come in." I asked. He looked at my pyjamas, which were shorts and a t-shirt that had unicorns on them.

"Yes please Tori. I have a matter to discuss with you." He said in his usual gentlemen manner, I raise an eyebrow in confusion but let him in. I sit on the couch and gesture for him to do the same, which he does.

"What would you like to discuss?" I say but with a hint of nervousness and confusion. _What if he was going to take me to Kyota? What if he was going to talk about why I had three main powers? _I try to calm myself before sparks come flying out. FAILURE. Sparks come out my fingertips while I am trying to calm down, Lysander tells me to calm down, which does not help. I go over to the broken light bulb and touch it with enough energy to make it light up quite brightly. I say, "What do you want to discuss, Lysander?"

He chuckles before becoming very serious, "I want to talk about the little girl who died with you. Is that okay?" I think about it then nod but before he could continue, the doorbell rang. I grab the door only to find Castiel talking to himself. I cough which makes him turn around. He suddenly grabs my shoulder and then a figure appears next to him. I am frozen in shock, Castiel says, "Tori open your big fat mouth and say something." I open my mouth and say a word I never thought I would say again, "Keira."

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger. Sorry I had to, how did you like it? **

**Good? **

**Bad? **

**Horrible? **

**What do I need to do, tell me in the reviews!**

**I'll post as soon as I can.**


End file.
